Dramione - One Day
by BonnieBrazier
Summary: Trailer on YouTube: Dramione - One Day FanFiction Trailer Plot: Draco Malfoy has become a Death Eater and has specific orders on executing Hermione Granger, who happens to be the love of his life. Does he obey his orders, or does he defy them? Read on to find out! Please review :) any questions, private message me.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Draco stood over the ancient basin. The water circled around whimsically and turned blue and then to grey and back to a royal blue. The memories swirled around like a storm brewing, waiting to be watched. He was crying hysterically and didn't know what to do. It was all over the newspapers, his family was shamed and he would be sent to Azkaban.

He leaned his face closer to the basin and eventually dunked his head in and began reliving all of his precious memories with Hermione Granger.


	2. The First Memories

**Authors Note:**

Remember Draco is watching his memories with Hermione. He appears in them as himself and he is also able to watch his younger self. Please review and enjoy!

Bonnie x

* * *

 **The First Memories**

"I'm Hermione Granger." She held out her small hand, waiting for the blonde to shake it.

"And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He gazed downwards to the tiny bushy-headed brunette. _She was rather strange._

"I'm a muggle and you are Lucius and Nacrissa Malfoy's son, which makes you a pure-blood." Hermione nodded and smiled unsurely of what he would reply.

"Oh, you're a mudblood." He spat, his father, Lucius Malfoy, had raised him to hate any half-blood or muggle. Only pure-bloods like the Malfoy's were superior and that was how it must always stay at the Malfoy Manor. Too bad it didn't.

A shot of guilt shot through his body as Draco watched the very first memory. He watched how it tore Granger apart, she had tears in her brown eyes and her brow furrowed. She turned on her heel quickly and walked away but young Draco couldn't care less. The memory then faded and swished royal blue and black and images formed of the day she punched him.

"You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" she came charging towards young Draco, her eyes dark and filled with anger. Draco was laughing hysterically until Granger held her wand to his pale throat.

"Hermione, no!" Harry shouted at her, she pulled away reluctantly and began walking back towards Weaslebee and Potter. Draco snickered and Granger turned right back around and punched him in the face. Young Draco fell to the ground and Draco stood there watching his memories, disappointed in himself. He always admired Granger for how strong-willed she was. Tears filled his grey eyes and blue swam around in them, he was always told his eyes looked like a hurricane or a calm storm forming in them. Draco smiled at the memory and it faded slowly into grey.

The memory had bounced to their Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid. Draco observed himself as he held his book and tried to open it. It was a rather strange book, it was a leather back with jagged edges and small beady eyes. Draco turned and watched his fellow classmate, Nevil nearly get eaten by the book. _I wonder what he's doing with his life now._

"Stroke its spine, yeah." The tall man stared at Draco, Hagrid nodded towards Draco and he did so. Draco gingerly rubbed his spider fingers on the spine of the growling book. It grumbled and unlocked, he remembered when he first received it from Hogwarts. It chased him around Malfoy Manor and his mother, Nacrissa Malfoy was in hysterics, as she remembered her years in Hogwarts.

Draco stood next to Hermione, back then, he hated her, and he learnt to do so from his father. So, he couldn't fathom why he did stand next to her. Hagrid brought out Buckbeak, the hippogriff. It was a form of eagle and a horse, grey feathers like the sky and grey beady eyes which stared intently at the students. Hagrid threw a dead squirrel at it and it snapped and ate the squirrel.

"So, who's first? Harry, common then!" Hagrid rushed Harry to Buckbeak and showed him how to greet the hippogriff. Hermione was on edge and grabbed for Draco's pale hand. He was astonished and they both turned and meet each other's gaze. Draco remembered how ice-cold she was, he on the other hand, was always warm.

Potter successfully flew the hippogriff, obviously. Draco stood against the tree watching how young and foolish he was. He always enjoyed watching memories, it was an awesome experience, the way you could relive those moments and watch them.

Young Draco charged up to the bird and Hagrid warned him to be careful and to greet the bird precariously, but of course, Young Draco didn't listen. Buckbeak reared up into the air and his hoof knocked Draco's elbow.

"It's killed me! It's killed me!" he cried limply. As Draco was leaning against the tree, he smiled at Hermione as she ran towards Draco and Hagrid.

"He has to be taken to hospital!"

 _My, was she beautiful._

The memory faded and appeared in the Great Hall where he sat bragging to Pansy and some of the other Slytherin girls about his elbow, which was carefully positioned in a sling.

"I nearly lost the whole thing!" he bragged and the girls showed their sympathy towards him. Draco walked to young Hermione and sat down on the old bench next to her. She rolled her eyes at young Draco and carried on studying her charms. He watched how she became so engrossed by the book and whispered the charms to herself. Her dark brown eyes darted back and forth from the book to Draco and back to the textbook. Hermione brushed her tiny hands through her thick bushy hair and focused once more.

The memory faded and Draco was dragged into the liquid once more and appeared to when he received his badge for becoming a prefect. This badge was to help that lady bust Potter's ass. Even though the true meaning of receiving it, was to help implement discipline and solve problems in Hogwarts – he always mistreated his badge and Draco only wanted to see Harry in trouble. He stood there with a glorious smile as he received it with his fellow male Slytherin friends. In the corner were Granger and her girlfriends, giggling away.


	3. Amends

**Authors Note:**

Thank you for reading! I hope that it is not too confusing jumping back and forth with memories and Draco watching himself. I'm sure you're wondering why he is watching them over and what he actually did! Carry on reading to find out ;) Enjoy x

Bonnie

* * *

 **Amends**

Draco was popped back into another memory, it was when the Dementors entered the Hogwarts train and Potter's memories and happiness was sucked out his pee-wee head. Outside went a dark, gloomy grey and a huge storm appeared, the windows had little icicles forming all around them and the train was filled with grey fog. Draco searched for his young self and found himself hiding with Crabbie and Goyle. Cowards. Draco paced into the Gryfindor cart where Hermione looked around anxiously. She got up and began pacing towards Draco, he moved out the way and watched her go to Nevil.

Once more, the memory faded and he was where they fought in the courtyard. He leaned against the ancient bridge and watched himself walk up to her smugly.

"Hey, Granger. How's your blood feeling today? Muddy?" He snickered, _you are so lame_ he thought to himself.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy."

"Fine, tell Weaslebee and Potter that they are gonna lose today's Quidditch match."

"I'm not an owl!" She shouted back at him and stormed off. He pulled out his wand, ready to fight but she was already gone.

Draco then appeared at that same day's Quidditch match. He was on his broomstick but completely invisible as it was just a memory. He flew next to himself and watched as he cheated and knocked Potter to the ground, many meters below. The Slytherin team roared and so did the crowd, he flew over to the Gryfindor team where Hermione was already racing for Harry. Maybe she did have feelings for Potter.

The memory bounced to where he watched Hermione in class as she stared out the window towards the lake. He had his sling on from being knocked off his broom in Quidditch. Hermione was in deep thought, he knew this because a crinkle always appeared on her forehead and her chocolate brown eyes would stare off at something in the distance. That was the day she heard he was dating Pansy Parkinson. His mother and father approved of Pansy - she was a petite girl with dark brunette hair and nearly black eyes, just like Snape's. She was Draco's best friend and she was a pure-blood (let's not mention Draco's hormones were kicking in)

"I'd rather be outta here, than sitting and wasting my time on charms classes." He whispered to Crabbie who snickered.

Granger seemed glum, Draco strolled up to her and turned to his young self.

"Why didn't you ask her out sooner, bloody twat."

 _Whoosh_. He appeared in Potions Class. Ah there he was, Professor Snape. Draco stood next to Snape, _to think if I hadn't of done what I did, I would be teaching potions by now._

Malfoy watched himself as he blew an enchanted paper-bird up into the ceiling and it landed onto Granger's desk.

 _Meet me at that oak tree in the courtyard later. M_

Hermione looked rather stunned and her eyes darted from himself to Potter to Weasley. Granger turned her head and tucked her frizzy hair behind her ear and gave a half-smile and carried on writing.

"There you are Granger!" Draco smiled and leaned back in the tree. Now this was rather special, the day they finally started getting along.

"Why did you ask me to come here, Malfoy?" She glared at him, he was so tall and his white blonde hair shone in the sunlight and the leaves crunched underneath her feet as she sauntered towards him.

"Wanted to make immense with you if that's okay?"

"What's the catch?" she sat down and looked up at him, he smiled gloriously and jumped out the oak tree, landing with a crunch of the autumn leaves beneath his feet and walked towards her. Her hair was tied up in a neat pony-tail and she wore a blue knitted jersey, with skinny jeans and sneakers. She looked great, she always did.

"Well, you know this Yule Ball thing… I need a date and a good looking one. So yeah, you wanna go with me?" he blushed, putting his hand through his neatly gelled hair.

"You are asking me, a Gryffindor, to go with you, a Slytherin, to the Yule Ball? What potion did you drink Malfoy?" she laughed at him and gave an attractive smile.

"Screw all that, a few Slytherins are going with Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's, so why not take a hot Gryfindor?" he charmed her and Draco watched himself grab the girl's heart.

"Fine, get me here at 7."


	4. Disappearing and Reappearing

**Authors note:**

Thank you for reading! Who would you like to see in Draco's memories? Or what moment? Things will start get interesting soon!

Bonnie x

* * *

 **Disappearing and Reappearing**

Draco was sitting in the stand next to himself and watched as he cheered for Granger, she had just been granted a prefect for Gryfindor. She rolled her eyes and walked up to Victor Krum and started talking to him. He watched as Granger giggled and flirted with the Russian wizard and jealousy kicked in. He copied her actions and began conversation with Parkinson.

Malfoy popped up on the lake, where he stood watching the Tri-Wizard tournament. Somehow, bloody Potter got in and no one knows why. Draco wanted to win it but of course the half-blood usually takes all prizes. He observed himself look around for Granger but she was nowhere to be found. Draco watched the water anxiously as he knew she would pop out with Krum any second and then Hermione did. Hermione gasped for air and looked around confused, she was shivering uncontrollably as she got out the water. Draco turned and followed Hermione and himself until she gave him a big hug. I miss those already.

 _Poof._ Draco was on the train, talking to Hermione about the Yule Ball.

"Well, I'm going to be buying my dress today in Hogsmeade. I want a pink one but you know, it's a surprise for you. Do you think Harry will win the Tri-Wizard cup?" she whispered and cautiously looked around.

"Potter? He's too weak. I should be in there. I would win." He said smugly, making Hermione roll her eyes and pout in an adorable manner.

The train stopped and Hermione stood up and Ron joined her side, the redhead did not approve of Hermione going with a Slytherin however, she couldn't care less. Draco asked her and Ron didn't. End of story.

"You coming?" she asked politely and he shook his head. Draco closed the door and the curtain and watched Hermione give him a concerned look and walked off the train. Draco closed all the blinds and that was when he found Potter lurking in his bag. He cast a spell which paralyzed Harry and stomped his face for eavesdropping.

Draco appeared in Borgin & Burke with his mother and Bellatrix. She showed him the magic cupboard and Bellatrix told him how there was another one in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. They began to plot Albus Dumbledore's death. Draco already knew he wasn't strong enough to kill another human, unless he was about to die. And in this case, he was given the duty to murder his headmaster.

Draco's memory faded and appeared in the Great Hall. He hadn't been at Hogwarts in a week and he knew Hermione was suspicious as to know where he had been wondering off to.

"He hasn't been around in a week." She said worriedly to Ron, "I don't know where he is."

"Turn around, you lunatic." Ron replied in disgust. Hermione turned around and met Draco's grey and blue eyes. She noticed the trouble and concern in them and watched as he rushed frantically out of the hall. She followed him out and Draco followed them, he walked with Hermione and followed her until they reached the bathroom where young Draco stood with his pale porcelain hands in his white blonde hair.

"Where have you been?" Granger pushed and stepped forward.

"Family issues…" he glanced away and watched himself meet her stare again. Draco walked forward and held Hermione, she became paralyzed under his gentle touch and he could feel her stiffness. He held her angelic face in his hands and said that she mustn't worry about him and left the bathroom. Draco watched as Hermione stood alone in the boys' bathroom puzzled. _I wanted to tell you Granger._


	5. Jealousy and Suspicions

**Authors Note:**

Thank you for reading! As you can see, Hermione and Draco are warming up to each other and I can promise you some action will start happening in the following chapters!

Bonnie x

* * *

 **Jealousy and Suspicions**

Draco popped up in the Room of Requirement where he had been visiting for weeks now. He was asked by Bellatrix to fix the Vanishing Cabinet. He was there for hours on end, that night was a Professor Slug's Christmas party, which Draco didn't want to attend. He knew that Hermione was going and was asked by one of the newbies on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was obviously not happy about this however, he had to finish fixing this darn thing. Endless spells, trying to mend it. Draco put a green apple into the cupboard and closed it gently. He cast the spell and opened the creaky door. He picked up the apple to find it wasn't there. He closed the door and cast it again and it reappeared with a bite in the green apple. Draco picked the apple up in his hands and twisted it around and gingerly rubbed the place it had been bitten. It finally worked.

Draco followed his self out of the Room of Requirement. He was caught by Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts. Argus pulled Draco roughly by the arm and led him to Slug's Christmas party.

"Look what I found running the hallways." Filch announced proudly.

"Draco, what are you doing out?" questioned Snape. Draco saw Hermione run behind a sheer curtain, obviously Granger didn't want to be found.

"Night walk." He spat back

The memory turned to him getting off the train. He had left Hogwarts once more for "family emergencies". This time it was 2 weeks spent with Nacrissa, Bellatrix and Peter. When he returned to the castle, Hermione was strolling back from the library and called after him demanding where he had been.

Draco told her that it was his mother, Nacrissa and that she was ill. As usual, Granger didn't seem convinced but she asked him to walk her to the Gryffindor house, so he did. Malfoy carried some of the many library books for her and as they climbed the staircases, the paintings were having a go at the two. They were going on about how inappropriate it was to be with a Slytherin, Hermione smiled and walked on. Slytherin house was down in the dungeons, they kept to themselves but Draco couldn't stay away from Hermione. He didn't ever enjoy being in the Dungeons, it was eerie and always so cold and damp.

"Well, goodnight Granger." Draco smiled and handed her library books.

"Thanks, Malfoy." She whispered, looking up at him. He leaned downwards and kissed her on the cheek and the memory ended.

He reappeared in Potions class where Draco was smiling brilliantly at Granger and then the Slytherins asked what he was doing.

"Smiling at a memory you imbeciles!" he glared at them and looked back at Hermione, "What you smiling at mudblood?"

Hermione was raging, she stormed out of class and sat in the courtyard. _Why did you do that Draco, why?_

When the bell rang, he left the class and found Granger.

"Where do you keep going?" she questioned softly. She was calm and finally met his stare.

"To visit my father! Don't you trust me?"

"Well, considering their Death Eaters…"

"How dare you! Piss off, Granger!" he stormed off and the memory ended with a very disheartened Hermione Granger.

The memory popped back to where they were having a congratulatory party for the Quidditch teams. Hermione was cheering for Ron and Harry and she twisted around to find Malfoy walking down the stairs with a woman. Being curious as she is, she followed him, and peeped through a window, where she saw Draco being kissed on the cheek by the peculiar woman. Who is she, she thought and began weeping. Draco stood there next to Hermione, watching the memory of Pansy kissing him, trying to reconcile their relationship. He felt awful for Granger and the memory faded to black.

It popped to where Draco encountered Potter and Granger at a world-renowned Quidditch game. He looked up to see Hermione holding Harry's hand. Bloody Potter. Hermione and Draco weren't even on speaking terms, she was furious with the Slytherin and refused to even regard his presence.

"Well, shows what blood status gets you, isn't it son!" Lucius patted Draco on the back and gave a death stare towards Granger and Potter. The Malfoy's owned their own box where they sat away from the crowd.

Hermione met Draco's gaze, wiped away a tear and walked on with Harry. She didn't want to see him, clearly. Draco felt rather jealous that Potter was getting on with Hermione.


	6. Injuries and Feelings

**Authors Note:**

Thank you for reading this far! So Draco gets a bit injured in this chapter and Hermione's feelings begin to develop! In the process of writing chapter 6. Thank you again! Please review!

Bonnie x

* * *

 **Injuries and Feelings**

"So you're a Death Eater and you are back with that Pansy girl! And how DARE you call me a mudblood!" Hermione screamed at Draco. He leaned against the wall and watched himself shout back with fury.

"I am not a Death Eater! And I am not with bloody Pansy! I have to call you a mudblood around Slytherins!" He shouted, Draco watched the argument and felt his gut twist, it felt as if one thousand knives had stabbed him and was twisting inside his stomach.

Draco threw a spell angrily at Hermione however, she was too quick for him and casted Stupefy. Somehow, it must have changed with her rage. Usually it stuns a person and just throws them across the room, but this time it made Draco blead uncontrollably, as if it was a curse.

"In the name of…" she ran forward to where Malfoy lay in the burst pipes water.

"Bloody hell, Granger!" He looked at his blood red shirt and she shook uncontrollably.

"I-I-I do-do-nt know wh-wh-at t-t-to do!" she stuttered with tears in her eyes. Draco watched the scene, tearing up as Hermione became drenched in his blood. Hermione met Draco's grey eyes which began turning to a royal blue, filled with tears of pain. Snape ran in and glared at Hermione.

"Get out!" He demanded and she ran out crying.

Draco sat on the side of his hospital bed, waiting for Granger to come and see him. His self was unconscious but he wanted to see Hermione's sympathy. She entered the ward and crept towards Draco. Hermione sat next to him and took his hand and held it. His hands were much bigger than hers, hers were small pale little things. Usually Draco was rather pale however, now he was ghostly pale – as if he were dead. Draco observed as she whispered how sorry she was. Granger looked up, stunned to see Pansy standing by the bed and shouted for her to leave.

Once more, the blue and black liquid swirled around the room and Draco found himself in the hallway. There stood Hermione, watching him and her. A tear fell from Malfoy's face and he closed his eyes, he wanted to cry but he didn't. Draco had his hand over his chin and rubbed his other hand through his white hair. You are a fool, you are going to hurt her! Appreciate her, you idiot! He screamed at himself.

Hermione met Draco under the stairs, where he casually leaned against the wall like he always did.

"Granger…" he began, "I am so sorry about everything. I am not with Pansy and I am not a Death Eater. I don't want to ruin what we have going. Here." He held out his spidery hand, it was an old locket. Hermione had tears in her dark chocolate eyes and smiled at Malfoy. She opened the locket and read the piece of folded paper inside.

 _Blood status doesn't mean shit. You are kinda special and I still want you._

She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tip-toes and whispered thank you into his ear. She kissed his cheek softly, squeezed his hand and left the hiding spot.

Malfoy appeared in Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Hermione was asked to use the Unforgiveable Curse. She refused and said she would never. Draco wanted to tell Professor to stop but he couldn't. Hermione stood up and left the classroom, she was scarred by watching Nevil being tortured.

Draco popped onto the balcony where he watched the snow fall. He watched himself realize how much he loves Granger and how he begins to realize how much it will hurt her.


	7. Subtle scents of myrrh

**Authors Note:**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! So we finally get some action! Haha, this chapter happens at the Yule Ball. Hope you enjoy**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **Subtle scents of myrrh.**

Hermione, Ron and Harry entered Hogsmeade and entered their favorite restaurant, The Three Broomsticks. _Ironic, there's three of them_ Draco chuckled as he relived his memory. Draco followed the trio and stood against the wall and watched the memory replay. On that specific day, Hermione invited him to join them in Hogsmeade. Draco had declined the offer and said he had to attend family matters. The trio ordered a round of Butterbeer. Draco had always disliked Butterbeer with it's less-sickly butterscotch flavor and the slight alcoholic content in the beverage.

Malfoy waited for himself to enter the room patiently. He watched Hermione as she sipped her Butterbeer which formed a frothy white mustache around her lips. He smiled at the sight of her embarrassment and wiped it away quickly when Ron pointed it out. The shabby door creaked open and he appeared in his black robes with gelled-hair and no expression in his face.

"'Mione, didn't you..." Potter began, trailing his eyes towards Draco Malfoy.

She turned around anxiously to find Draco standing there, clenched jaw, forming a strong jaw-line. They made eye contact for a second and he noticed the hurt in Hermione's eyes. Draco exited the room, through a peculiar door and he was gone. Hermione sat there staring blankly at the door, she twisted back around and downed her Butterbeer and ordered another one. _Do slow down Granger._

Surprisingly, the memory had not yet faded into the liquid state. Draco carried on watching Hermione as she became awfully silent. She rose gracefully from the table and excused herself. She went through the same door, Draco had went through, moments ago. Draco followed Hermione as she followed Draco. Hermione planned on confronting Draco what he was doing and why he had blatantly lied to her face.

"Draco Malfoy!" she shouted as she found him sauntering down the hallway. He stopped dead in his tracks and sighed heavily.

"Hermione, this is not a good time."

"Draco, you blatantly lied to my face! You said you were attending family matters. _Why_ would your family even be in the Three Broomsticks Inn?" she shrieked at him.

"'Mione," he turned around and slowly stepped forward towards Granger, she was entranced by his every movement, "It doesn't concern you where my family goes, you know for a fact, everyone wants my father in Azkiban. That is why I meet him here, where no one expects."

Hermione searched his grey, hurricane-like eyes for the slightest bit of a lie, yet she couldn't find it. She lifted her tiny hand to his warm cheek and held it as he looked towards the floor in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry... It's just that I wanted you here today. I wanted you to get along with Harry and Ron." Draco scoffed at the reply and shook his head with laughter.  
"Keep dreaming, Granger. Okay, I need to get going though. I will see you at the Yule Ball." He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and whispered in her ear to slow down on the Butterbeer. She giggled at the tickle of his warm breath on her ear and his comment he made. Draco released her embrace and carried along the hallway, leaving Hermione to gaze after him.

"Draco!" Hermione called after him, he spun around smiling.

"Yes 'Mione?"

"I got my dress. See you at 7."

 _Nearly forgot about that!_

The memory swished magically around, Hermione disappearing into blues and grey's, whimsically floating around forming shapes. Draco stood before his favorite memory, seeing Hermione at the Yule Ball. Draco was dressed in his best robes, black of course.

"She looks beautiful!" Padma exclaimed from behind him.

"She does!" Harry agreed nodding towards Parvati. Padma shook her headed and pointed at Hermione, Draco turned around to face the stairs.

She peeped her head around the corner. He caught a glance of her elegant make-up and her stunning hair which she managed to tame. He stood next to himself, dumbfounded. _How did I end up with the most beautiful woman in the world?_ Hermione began taking graceful steps down the stairs. Her dress was breath-taking. Soft pinks swooped down her waist, cascading into ruffles by her feet. The top of the dress shone brilliantly in the ambient light, the tight pink fitted her upper body amazingly and cinched in her waist with a purple silk ribbon, the dress cut into a V-shape, exposing a bit of cleavage and had light pink ruffles running off her shoulders. Hermione met Draco's stare and smiled.

"Merlin, Hermione! You look...Amazing." Draco said trying to find the words to suit her utmost beauty.

"Thank you, Malfoy!" She beamed and he held out his hand in which she took, "You don't look too bad yourself."

They began walking towards the ball - Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors mouths were practically on the floor. Draco watched as people whispered in awe about the couple. He never noticed other houses together until now. Weaslebee came sauntering around the corner looking like the utmost fool in his Great Aunt Tessy's robes. He practically fell over when he saw Hermione and nearly punched Draco when he saw her holding Granger's hand.

The night hit off with a bang, Draco and Hermione did the traditional dance together. Malfoy picked Hermione up effortlessly and spun her around with charm. The couple danced like a cork in the waves until their feet were no longer wanting to participate anymore. _Best night of my life._

The couple walked over to their friends, Draco's hand slid of Hermione's waist and he walked towards his fellow Slytherin friends.

Hermione spun around and looked absolutely ecstatic. Harry beamed her a smile and asked if she was enjoying her night and she nodded frantically, laughing.

"Rather hot in here, isn't it?" she giggled like a five year old. Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione questioned firmly.

"You're fraternizing with the _enemy_!" Ron accused.

"The _enemy_?" she replied shocked. Her 'best friend' was accusing her over something so irrational. _Bloody Weaslebee ruining everything as usual._

Ron nodded and that was when Hermione had lost it.

"He is not the enemy! Honestly, get over yourself! He's kind and sweet and unlike you, he actually cares for me!" she shouted angrily.

"I'm sure that's not the only thing he cares about." Ron implied disgustingly, Harry elbowed him in the ribs, trying to tell him to stop.

"How _dare_ you! If you are so jealous, next time their is a ball, pluck up the courage and ask me! Before someone else does!" Hermione had tears bubbling in her eyes, Draco felt a pang in his stomach, watching Hermione get so upset.  
"I'd rather not." he replied smugly.

"Ron, you spoiled everything!" she began weeping and shooed them off to bed. That was when Draco finally caught the sight of his devastated date. She sat in a clump on the stairs alone, wiping her tears away, slowly taking her heels off. Draco stood next to himself and felt the water in his eyes. He closed them to try and hold them back. He slowly walked up to Hermione and sat himself down beside her.

"Here," he helped take off her high-heel and she smiled, wiping her tears away, "Should I ask what happened or leave it for another day?"

She giggled and held his hand. He rubbed his thumb over hers and stood up. Draco held his pale hand out for Hermione, which she took and stood up. His eyes lowered to her feet and he smirked. Draco picked up Hermione and carried her out of the Yule Ball. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her head fitted perfectly in the gap between his neck and shoulder.

"If you're getting tired you can put me down you know." she whispered in his ear.

"How weak do you think I am, Granger?" He carried on until they got to the Gryffindor doorway.

"Thank you for tonight. I'm sorry it was ruined..." Hermione looked down at her bare feet, unable to meet his intense stare.

"It was rather perfect," he brushed her curls behind her ear and his fingers glided along her jaw. She was stiff but eventually she became relaxed and met his hurricane eyes.

Draco didn't realize how tall he had gotten, he was at least a head taller than the brunette. Draco stood beside them and watched as he made his move. _Go in for the kill, lad. No, bad statement._

Draco Malfoy leaned down and he was inches away from Hermione's plump lips. She pulled his robes towards him and he kissed her. Her kisses were like sweet, sad, subtle scents of myrrh.

"Goodnight, Draco."


	8. The Malfoy Manor

**Authors Note:**

 **We are now entering a rather dramatic stage of the story! Where Draco is beginning to be involved with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. His parents are not aware of his feelings towards Hermione in these memories. Draco begins to feel more and more emotional as his and Hermione's relationship develop in his memories. Thank you for reading darlings!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **The Malfoy Manor**

The memory swirled around into darkness and seemed to get darker and darker, the shapes were fuzzy and became more attuned. They formed the memory of Draco being inside his home, The Malfoy Manor. The manor was absolutely massive, stretching miles. So many people were staying at the manor at the time, many Death Eaters. Draco was happy that he didn't have to stay with the eerie Death Eaters and was rather comfortable at Hogwarts, even if it was in a Dungeon. _And this is what my life will resume back to._

Along the vast, carved wooden table sat twenty-four Death Eaters. Draco sat next to his mother, Nacrissa and his father, Lucius. At the head of the table sat the worst person Draco had ever known. Voldemort. His grey skin, bald head and two slits for nostrils gave him chills. He held his mother's hands who gave him a reassuring smile. On the table, slid the python, Voldemort's snake - Nagini. Floating above the Death Eaters, was his old professor, Charity Burbage. Her back bent in a bone-chilling way, her mouth stretched open, blood-shot eyes and her clothes were torn with bloody patches. As Draco watched his memory and himself, he could see how uneasy he was. Voldemort walked over to Draco's father and asked for his wand. This was to humiliate him as he had failed to succeed in the Battle of the Department of Ministries.

Voldemort begins conversation on blood status.

"I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. You must be so proud." Voldemort glided across the room, slowly stopping behind all the escapists from Azkaban.

"She is no niece of ours, my Lord. We — Narcissa and I — have never set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood. This brat has nothing to do with either of us, nor any beast she marries." Bellatrix began, her teeth were rotted and when she smiled it wasn't the most beautiful thing to look at. _Mudblood._ Draco flinched and thought of Hermione.

"What say you, Draco? Will you babysit the cubs? Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time. You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest." Voldemort stopped behind Draco Malfoy, he felt his icy-cold breath on his neck. Draco nodded and intertwined his fingers, his knuckles went white. Even as Draco watched himself, he felt that moment all over his body again and flinched.

Voldemort paced back to his head-seat and leaned on the table and looked up at the Professor who floated across the table, "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the Daily Prophet. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance...She would have us all mate with Muggles...or, no doubt, werewolves...Avada Kedavra! Dinner, Nagini."

Draco couldn't watch the memory, he was surprised that he actually watched it in the moment. He shook his head as the memory continued.

"Now, Draco. You being in Hogwarts, is actually to our advantage. And now that you are finally sixteen, you can become one of us! Lead the family tradition!" Voldemort put his snake-cold hands on his shoulders and nodded enthusiastically towards his parents and his Aunt Bellatrix - who he hated with a passion. Draco gave a tiny nod and Voldemort grabbed his inner arms and implanted the Death Eater sign. A dark skull with a snake who must be Nagini, swirled around his arm. Draco touched it on his arm and carried on watching the memory.

"Now, I am assigning you, Draco Malfoy, a rather large task! To make up for your parents' failure. You have fixed the Vanishing Cabinet, correct?" Draco nodded and looked at Bellatrix, who was leaning on the table, her rotten teeth exposed, with tongue licking them, "Excellent! We are one-step ahead! Now on the 30th of June, you shall invade Hogwarts through the Vanishing Cabinet and execute Dumbledore." Voldemort nodded towards Bellatrix and other Death Eaters. Draco sat, unable to breathe, unable to speak and unable to move any inch of his body. He would kill Albus Dumbledore. And then they would attack Hogwarts and Hermione...

 _This is just a memory. It has happened and you cannot change it Draco._


	9. Arising Tension

**Authors Note:**

 **So, I am aware Hermione was not apart of the previous chapter but I promise you she is in this one! We are about half-way through the book now, I am still writing and because I am on holiday, I have time to write. So, in the next few chapters, we will see Draco becoming more distant from Hermione as he has to follow his orders to execute Dumbledore. We will also notice the growing tension between the two however, we will also see many intimate moments! THANK YOU for reading this far and please don't be scared to review! If you haven't seen the trailer for the book I made, I would love to put the link here but sadly the website doesn't allow me to. So if you go onto YouTube and search: Dramione - One Day FanFiction Trailer. It's the first one with the same cover image as the book! Once again, THANK YOU! I want to add in Pansy Parkinson again but I am actually enjoying her out of the picture, we will also see a bit more of Harry and Ron! Enjoy!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **Arising Tension**

The royal blue returned and whisked Draco into darkness, images appeared of him at dinner. Hermione had entered in a crimson-red dress, he stared gob-smacked at how gorgeous she was. Their eyes met and she was entranced by his grey, metallic eyes. She began towards him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hello, Draco. Long time, no see." she said calmly but as he looked into her chocolate eyes, he could tell she was upset with him.

"Family issues." he clenched his jaw. _Liar._

"Ah, hope everything is well. Excuse me, I am going to speak to Harry and Ron." Hermione gracefully walked away, when she turned back around she could see the hurt in Draco's stormy eyes. However, he hurt her just as much.

The memory vanished and he popped up to where he sat in the Great Hall, along the vast benches of the Slytherin House. Hermione had barely spoke to him since she saw him at the dinner. He was always in the Room of Requirement, making sure the Vanishing Cabinet was untouched and in working-condition. Draco sat, daydreaming about the Yule Ball, where he and Hermione had danced hours away. Draco watched the memory and watched as Hermione observed him. Draco looked tired, he had grey bags under his eyes, his usual sleek-gelled hair was messy and ruffled, his clean-pressed robes were creased and his brow furrowed. As he watched himself move towards Potion class, Hermione grabbed his ice-cold hand, which was usually warm as a fire.

"What, Hermione?" he hissed at her. _Didn't have to be rude._

"Malfoy, are you okay? You seem - on edge? Talk to me." her chocolate eyes searched his as she held his hand, searching for a sign, a clue of some sort but all she saw were grey eyes that held no emotion. They were cold and presented a sense of loneliness and hollowness.

"I'm fine." he stood by his desk and Professor Slug began his lesson. He began to explain the potions he had prepared for that class. Draco stood and watched himself as he acted as if Hermione did not even exist. He watched her intently, as her chocolate eyes turned dark and pierced Draco's. He still did not even look at her. As the bell rang, Hermione grabbed Draco and ushered him towards the stairs where they hid under.

"Granger, I don't have time -" he began and was quickly interrupted by Hermione's penetrating tone.

"What is wrong with you? I am alive and well. The _least_ you could do is honor my presence! Talk to me, don't shut me out Draco... I care about you." she placed her hands on his chest and slowly trailed up to his neck. Draco put his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer. She could feel his heart-beat which sounded rather faster than usual.

"I'm just, just, just... Under a lot of stress." he looked into her eyes, Draco's hands rubbed her lower back, trying to comfort her, to let her know he was okay. _But I wasn't. I should've told her._

 _"Please_ do not shut me out like that again. I'll see you at lunch?" Her eyes lit up with more joy and she beamed a bright smile.

"But of course, 'Mione." he leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips.

The memory skipped class and bounced into lunch where Hermione and Draco joked across the house tables.

"Please, you wouldn't be able to fly a broomstick even if you even with an Imperius Curse!" he joked. _Not actually funny now, using an unforgivable curse._

"You know I hate flying Draco! Just like you wouldn't be able to cast an enchantment." She teased, this was quite true, Draco wasn't too strong with enchantments as Hermione was. But then again, he could fly on a broomstick. She couldn't.

The memory bounced to the two fighting once more. Draco had disappeared for two weeks, claiming he had more family issues.

"How _many_ issues could _one_ family have?" she shrieked, "Are you seeing Pansy?"

"Hermione, you wouldn't understand! Look, we can't keep doing this if you are going to carry on accusing me of petty shit! Merlin, I barely speak to Pansy! Hermione, I love you." the words spluttered out of his mouth, Hermione stopped crying and her eyes met Draco's. Draco watched himself as he felt love for the first time in his life.

"I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. You mean everything to me and if I had to see you hurt, I don't know how I could live. I adore you, I adore how when you get angry your brow furrows and tiny strands of your brunette locks frizz. I adore how when you are sad, your eyes turn a lighter, innocent color. I adore you and I only want you." Draco brushed his hand through his white blonde hair, he had just spilled all of his feelings to Granger. _About time!_

Hermione ran towards him and practically threw herself into his embrace. He clasped her tightly and their lips met.

As Draco watched the memories, he felt the tears trickle down his porcelain cheeks. He was weeping for the love of his life...


	10. Secrets Unveiled

**Authors Note:**

 **Thank you for reading this far! This chapter will include the Malfoy's finding about Draco's relationship with Hermione, creating tension and secrecy. BUT, the real question is,** ** _will they tell Voldemort?_** **You're going to have to read more to find out! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **Secrets Unveiled**

The scene morphed through the liquid and began at the Christmas holiday. Hermione and Draco had agreed on owling each other everyday. Draco had not known that Hermione was on the hunt for Horcruxes, seeking them out to destroy Voldemort. _She was bloody brave._

Draco watched himself sit at his oak desk, looking out onto the vast green mazes of the Malfoy Manor. He picked up his feathery quill, dipped it into pitch-black ink and began writing on a piece of paper.

 _Dear Granger,_

 _I miss you terribly. I hate having to be trapped in this bloody Manor. It rather creeps me out as the vast size is rather eerie. I hope you are enjoying your Christmas holiday with your family. Only a week and then I can meet you in Hogsmeade when I gather up my school supplies. Anyway, I hope you are doing well, princess._

 _I love you._

 _Malfoy_

 _PS: don't go around busting too many asses_

Draco rolled up the piece of paper and wrapped it to his black owl, which gracefully flew off into the thick grey fog sitting over the Manor. Draco's day continued as usual, being bored and locked inside the massive Manor. He wanted to tell Hermione about all the strange Death Eaters who were staying inside, but he knew he couldn't. _I do not and will not miss being locked up in that bloody Manor._

The scene jumped a day later, the day that would unveil secrets and create severe issues.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Nacrissa Malfoy screeched at the top of her ancient lungs. Draco sat up bolt-right and stared at his door. _Here we go._

Draco rushed down the endless hallways, decorated in paintings of the Malfoy family, his feet feeling the soft fluffy carpet underneath.

"Mother?" he popped his head into her bedroom. His parents bedroom was massive, burgundy colored walls, a four-poster bed covered in burgundy sheets and dark panels on the opposite side of the room.

"You better explain this and very fast!" she threw the note at his face and whacked him on the head. Instantly he knew, it was the message from Granger. As Draco watched the memory, he felt his stomach churn and his head become heavy.

"It's from Pansy." he lied blatantly.

"PANSY? You expect _me_ to believe that _this_ ," she began turning beet red, "This is from Pansy? Because you would definitely call her, _Granger?_ " Draco shifted his feet and tried not to make contact with his mother.

"Mother..."

"Do not even dare! How do _you_ think your father will react? You even dare to send a message to that mudblood, when we have so many Death Eaters in here? And not to mention You-Know-Who? Who wants Harry Potter, who happens to be Grangers best friend?" Nacrissa spat at him, she was disgusted in her son.

"I love her. And I -"

"Don't even!"

"Would you listen for once in your merlin life?" Draco shouted back to his mother who froze and nodded, willing to listen to her son, "She is not like the way you think of her, she's different. Please put aside your darn blood status views and accept that I love her?"

"Draco, I know love is great but when it is her? That would never last!" she hissed at him and held his shoulders, "I do not want to tell your father!"

"Not tell me what?" Lucius came waltzing in majestically, his long blonde hair gathered behind his back, his robes neatly pressed and his posture on the edge of perfect.

"Honey! We didn't want to tell you about Draco's...marks!" Nacrissa went and put a kiss on her husband's lips and smiled at her son, their eyes meeting each other's lies.

"What's this?" Lucius bent down to the old parquet floors and picked up Hermione's note, Nacrissa snatched it back quickly and smiled.

"You _really_ do not want to see what he got for Potions class!" Lucius' spidery hands took hold of the paper and viciously eyed out his wife and then to Draco. He rolled open the note and began to read. _Sweet Salazar._

"Father..." Draco began and walked up to his father, his father not showing the smallest amount of emotion.

" _This_ ends right now. And now we have exact location of Potter and what he is up to. Excuse me, I must see the Dark Lord." Lucius tucked the note into his robe and nodded. Draco still never read what Hermione wrote but he knew now that it was something about Horcruxes.

"Father, please!" Draco's eyes turning into a unforgivable hurricane of anger and regret.

"I'm sorry about Ms. Granger. You probably won't see her anymore. Oh, Nacrissa dear, please take Draco's owl away and make sure he doesn't leave the Manor."

The memory morphed to Hogsmeade where he said he would meet Granger. He walked through the busy streets, grabbing his necessities for Hogwarts. That was when he saw the beautiful girl. Her hair was tamed, more blonde and it was straight, secured with a blue ribbon. She wore a tight black dress with long-sleeves and a Peter-Pan collar. Their eyes met, his thoughts were drowned by her beauty and her chocolate eyes. Draco knew she would be mad with him for not writing back to him but he couldn't. _Oh she was so angry._

She walked towards him, he glanced around for his mother - luckily she wasn't around. He grabbed her small hand and yanked her into the alley.

"Why did you not write me back?" she demanded, her brow furrowed and tears formed in her eyes.

"My parents found out... Hermione, it is important and I mean this, do not go around finding stupid shit with Potter. I cannot lose you."

"Draco..."

"Hermione, no. I have to go, my love. Do not owl me and do not see Potter until you are a back at Hogwarts. Understand me? Promise me?" He caressed her cheek which was covered by a glistening tear, his thumb gently rubbed over it.

"I promise...What is going on? Please tell me!" she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I wish I could... I will see you back at Hogwarts, I love you." he turned and walked away, leaving precious Hermione wondering what was going to become of their relationship.

The memory faded into the liquid and appeared in the Manor, where Voldemort sat at the head. Draco tensed as he watched the memory and his eyes filled with droplets of water.

"Now, as some of you may know, I want Harry Potter! And I want him alive!" Voldemort exclaimed enthusiastically and turned to Draco.

"Young Malfoy here, has become rather... acquainted with Mr. Potter's best friend, Ms. Hermione Granger." Draco turned towards his father who looked as if he wanted to burst into tears, his mother already was, "So Draco, I still want you to execute Dumbledore when you return and on top of that Ms. Granger."

Draco watched his eyes, Voldemort was Death who walked among them. He had been instructed to murder the love of his life. _You should of never returned the Manor when you went to Hogsmeade._


	11. Returning Struggles

**Authors Note:  
Thank you for reading this far! In this chapter, we will see Draco and Hermione return to Hogwarts for the last time. We will see their relationship struggle because of the Malfoy's and Draco's thoughts on being ordered to murder Hermione. This is probably the last happy chapter! THANK YOU AGAIN!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **Returning Struggles**

The memory morphed the black and blue liquid and returned to Hogwarts. This would be the last year that Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and many other sixth year students. Draco watched himself as he searched all morning for Hermione. They were in a crowd of greetings when Hermione had spotted him, she practically sprinted into his arms.

"Draco!" She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and his mouth was to her ear.

"Miss me much?" he smirked at her and planted a kiss on her lips. _How could you lie to her face?_

"You have no idea! At least now we can see each other without having to worry about parents..." Hermione trailed off and pressed her rosy cheeks against his chest.

"Well, there's still Snape." As he said this eyed out his potions teacher who stared pensively at the couple, "I think we _should_ lay-low for a while-"

"Hermione, I need to talk to you. Malfoy." Potter spat and glared at the two, Weaslebee hot on his tracks.

"Potter," Draco glared back, "I'll see you later, Granger."

 _Whoosh._ Hermione and Draco hadn't spoke in nearly a week at the time. He was too busy making final preparations on the Vanishing Cabinet. Whenever they had class together, he would stand at the back. Whenever it was time to eat, he did not. Whenever he had to sleep, he couldn't. His thoughts were consumed by his orders from Voldemort.

He stood there watching Hermione as she roamed the Room of Requirement. She picked up random things as she went along and observed them inquisitively. Draco cleared his throat which nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed, her heart racing as she ran up to him.

"How did you know about the Room of Requirement?" he questioned, his eyes looking her from head-to-toe, his eyes lingering at her lower body.

"I read about it in the - "

"Of course you did," Draco cut her off sharply. She searched his eyes, trying to find the problem. Draco was concerned she had found the Vanishing Cabinet but then again, she wouldn't know why it was there and would move on.

"Hey! Look at this piano, Merlin' it's beautiful!" her fingers running across the top of the Grand Piano. She sat down and her fingers tickled the keys and began to play a rather sad song.

"You play beautifully." He sat and watched her as she watched her eyes focus on the keys, her body swaying to the beat of the music. _She is so beautiful. How many times must I say it?_

"I think we should meet in here more often, it's quiet. Tucked away from the rest of Hogwarts." she turned her head next to him, he scooted up next to her and kissed her.

"I love you, Granger. But, we cannot do this. Not anymore." Draco's eyes turned a murky grey, his face become paler and he burrowed his face into his hands, crying.

"Draco..." her voice breaking, she couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into tears as well. She swallowed hard and plucked up the courage to ask why.

"I can't see you hurt." her face slowly fading into black and vanished as if the Vanishing Cabinet had swooped her away.

The scene morphed into the days where things became much too rocky. Whenever they saw each other, they did not greet - only gave a desperate glance. She watched him at lunch, he never ate. Draco Malfoy became much too thin, his jaw line becoming more defined, his eyes becoming glazed over and blood shot, grey bags accumulated under them and his hair became ruffled. Hermione whispered to Ginny that she couldn't see him like this.

The scene changed to Draco entering the Room of Requirement. These were the final days leading up to the Death of Dumbledore and to the start of Voldemort's tyranny. As Draco paced through the vast room, he heard music playing. His ears attuned and his feet began to follow the rhythmic beat. In the corner, sitting curled up, her knees touching her chin, was Hermione. She stared at the radio, her hair tied up into a pony-tail, wearing a flannel shirt and jeans. He hadn't seen her in any of the classes that day, which was peculiar for Granger. She never missed a class.

Draco walked and stood in front of her, she gazed up with tears in her chocolate eyes and he put out his pale hand. She shrugged and took it, pulling her to her feet and holding her tiny waist. They began dancing and giggling with love in their hurt eyes. This was the last happy memory Draco Malfoy had shared with Hermione Granger.


	12. Grasping Destruction

**Authors Note:**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOLLOWING THE STORY THIS FAR! Draco's orders begin to kick into action now and Hogwarts is put into severe danger. Please review!  
Bonnie x**

* * *

 **Grasping Destruction**

The scene progressed to Draco sitting at the table in the Great Hall, Hermione gave him a warm smile but he couldn't return one back, the guilt he felt overcame his body and he couldn't even break the slightest of smile.

"Can I see you for a minute?"she questioned and he nodded. Hermione led the way until they were entering the Room of Requirement. Draco looked very ill, she finally stopped and spun around, on the verge of tears. The water was building up in her dark eyes like a river was about to overflow.

"I cannot do this anymore. I cannot keep going on day by day, wondering if you feel the same way. I cannot contemplate our relationship and I cannot let it consume my thoughts any longer." Draco felt the hole in his chest, he felt as if the Crucio curse had been cursed up him several times and clenched his chest as he watched the memory.

He stepped forward, fixed her collar, kissed her cheek and nodded.

"And you won't even say anything?" her voice as soft as a mouse. Her words were jumbled in her throat and the river in her eyes had finally flooded her rosy cheeks. He watched as each one carefully slid down the side, leaving a shiny line as it did so.

"What do you want me to say, Granger? I cannot do this right now, I am sorry."

The memory changed once more, the night Bellatrix entered Hogwarts. Draco sneaked out of bed, placing his bare-feet on the icy dungeon floors and began to make his way to the Room of Requirement. _Why did you do this!_ He shouted at himself, who carried on towards the Room of Requirement. The door appeared and he entered inside and made his way to the large cabinet. He put a small white bird inside and cast the spell, a dead bird reappeared and he closed it once more. Draco stood in awe as the door opened and Bellatrix and several other Death Eaters entered the room. Bellatrix smiled hideously at Draco and kissed her nephew on the cheek and made her way for the Great Hall.

She cast several spells, shattering all the stained-glass of the many windows. Bellatrix ran on the tables, kicking off plates and glasses and destroying the peaceful night sky above them that was cast by Dumbledore. She then broke the doors down and stunned several paintings. Her cackle echoing through the hallways as she ran through them, creating havoc. Draco led them up to Dumbledore's room where he stood on the balcony. Draco Malfoy held his wand to Dumbledore who surrendered and tried to persuade Draco not to follow his orders. Deep inside Draco Malfoy, he could not find the strength to kill him, he even felt the same thing as he watched the memory. _I would never be able to._

Snape appeared and cast _Avada Kedavra_ on Albus Dumbledore who fell down the Astronomy tower. Draco met his eyes as plummeted to his death on June 30 1997. Draco stood paralyzed next to his paralyzed self as they stood and watched the spot Albus Dumbledore stood. He shot his head to Snape who ordered for them to leave immediately.

Draco ran alone along the hallways and down the moving staircases where he heard his name being shouted.

"Draco!" Hermione came running down on the opposite staircase. She attempted to reach for his hand and noticed the shock and pain in his hurricane eyes. His head darted to Bellatrix's laughing and chanting of Dumbledore's death.

"I'm sorry." he mouthed and told her to get Harry and Ron and leave. Their eyes wouldn't let them separate and she tried to reach for him once more but she couldn't.

"Draco!" Bellatrix sang and skipped to his side, he carried on staring where Hermione had just stood. She shoved him and told him to get walking and head back to his house so he wouldn't be caught. Draco was ordered to stay in Hogwarts as long as he could, as the Vanishing Cabinet was a source of entrance for the Death Eaters.

The memory began to fade as Draco paced down the hall, a storm brewing in his eyes.


	13. Curses and Torture

**Authors Note:**

 **Thank you for reading! We are a few chapters away from the ending! Thank you for reading once more! Please review and enjoy!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **Curses and Torture**

The memory shifted to Draco entering hall for breakfast. His body was drained and his mind had jumbled thoughts all over. His parents had owled him, asking if he had killed Granger yet. He wouldn't do that until the very last minute, even if it meant he would die. As he followed himself into the Great Hall, Hermione sat there watching him as he entered. He stopped and their eyes met, hers were filled with pain and heartbreak, she looked around burrowed her head in her arms as her tears spewed at her bloodshot eyes. Hermione had obviously stayed up all night trying to contemplate what had happened.

By then, everyone knew about Dumbledore's death, they gathered around his lifeless body. Students were crying, teachers were in held in silence - having to set an example for the students, being their strength. Potter ran up to him and began weeping on his body, Ron encircled his arms around Hermione as she cried into his chest. _I am apart of this._ The witches and wizards each took their wands, shot light into the sky - destroying Voldemort's signature sign that Bellatrix had cast.

The scene morphed through the liquids and mist to when the Death Eaters entered Hogwarts, once again, to find Harry Potter. As Draco searched the Dungeons and the bottom floors, he came across Hermione. Who stood in awe at his doings. Draco watched himself hide behind a pillar and pulling Hermione aside.

"You _need_ to leave. Get out of here! If they find you, they will take you back to the Manor!" he hissed at her, she shook her head in disbelief.

"So this is where you have been disappearing to? To your Death Eater friends and family?" Hermione grabbed his arm and lifted his black sleeve exposing the Dark Mark, her tear dropped onto and he held her against him.

"If you get caught, head to the Room of Requirement. Hide in there among the junk until it's safe to leave." He instructed slowly, his warm hand cupped over her mouth and whispered in her ear, two Death Eaters marched passed. Draco gave one last kiss on the cheek, peeped around the corner and trailed off back to the Malfoy Manor. Hermione stood there and watched as her love of her life, left.

The memory morphed slowly to darkness, dragging Draco and his emotions through it. The Malfoy Manor began to appear, he was inside the dining room with his fellow Death Eaters, parents and Bellatrix. Voldemort was seeking out Dumbledore's Elder Wand. As Draco stood watching himself and everyone, the doors burst open and his stomach knotted.

A bunch of Death Eaters entered with a familiar trio, one bringing tears to his eyes. He closed them in hopes it wasn't real, but it was. _I should of ran away with her._ The one man threw Hermione to the floor, she looked rather beat up and bruised already. When he threw her down, he flinched, instantly wanting to punch the bastard in the face. As Draco watched the memory, he watched his parents gaze upon him, waiting for him to react but he didn't.

Bellatrix walked smugly over to Hermione, ushered Harry and Ron to be taken to the dungeons in the Manor.

"We are going to have a talk, girl to girl!" the madwoman shouted in Hermione's face, she closed her eyes, knowing she was about to be tortured. Ron screamed for her but she shook her head and met Draco's intense stare. Draco turned to his parents, begging for them to stop it. They acted as if he did not exist. When he turned back around, Bellatrix was holding a knife to her milky throat which had the odd red cut.

"Draco! Honey, come over here. Oh, Lucius, do bring your bloody son!" she shrieked with joy. Draco's father took a firm grasp of his neck and walked him to where Hermione was being held hostage.

"Draco, is this Hermione Granger?" Bellatrix asked with excitement and psychotic eyes. Draco didn't say a word, he felt the desperation in Hermione's eyes. The eyes had seen filled with joy and sadness many times, as well as hurt and excitement.

"Draco, you know this is her. You've already caused enough damage and failure in this family, after you wouldn't kill Dumbledore!" Lucius hissed violently in his ear.

"It is fine Lucius, my dear! We might just need to show a bit more...torture." she spat and yanked Hermione by her hair, so that she fell onto the scuffed floors.

"Now, I know you and your little friends were out and about searching for Horcruxes. And funny enough, my sword, you know the Sword of Gryffindor disappeared from my vault! And oh look! There it is! Which means you stole it!" Bellatrix sat on Hermione, hissing every word in her ear.

"Please, I didn't take it. It wasn't me..." Hermione began pleading and weeping for her life.

"Liar!" Bellatrix began engraving _Mudblood_ onto Hermione's milky skin which came out looking like something from a horror movie. The blood trickled down her arm, contrasting against her skin.

"Draco!" she screamed and her body shrieked with pain. As Draco watched the memory, he clenched his chest and water droplets were flowing freely down his pale cheeks. He turned and looked at himself who was crying at the sight of his love being tortured. Bellatrix began casting several Crucio curses on Hermione, it got to the point that she had become too weak to even scream or move. Draco thought that Bellatrix had murdered her in a span of ten minutes.

That was when Dobbie, their house elf, was perched on top of the chandelier. The tiny elf unscrewed the last bolt, which then fell to the ground. The chandelier nearly landed on Hermione but Draco had picked her up and moved her, while the chandelier smashed to smithereens, scattering tiny spectacles of glass all over. Death Eaters began casting curses at the trio, while the trio stunned back. Hermione gave Draco a thankful glance and got up and ran to Dobbie who apparated them away from the Malfoy Manor.


	14. Escape

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **Escape**

The memory converged into the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco apparated into the hurried corridors where Hermione came running up the stairs, she met his gaze and he carried on running. Only now, did Draco know about the way she ran for her life after escaping the Malfoy Manor. He had been told by Potter and Weaslebee during court.

Draco helped the Death Eaters kill any student in their way. However, Draco would rather stun them than actually kill one. Hermione ran around the corner, being held back by Potter so she couldn't run to Draco. She hit his arm away and sprinted to find Draco battling Professor Snape. She ran to his side and stunned Snape who looked rather shocked. Draco turned his head to Granger and kissed her passionately, it was if they had been frozen in time and stood there for eternity.  
Snape lay in a clump against stone rubble and Draco turned to Hermione and told her how sorry he was. He then jumped behind a desk and stunned Hermione who dodged it and stunned him back.  
"How could you? Leave. Now. Before I find the strength to kill you." she spat as he watched her anger bubble inside. Her face was covered with scratches and scars, she had lost a significant amount of weight and her hair hadn't been cared for in a while. Long gone was the young, innocent Hermione Granger but now was a fierce fighter in the war.

The scene morphed to the Room of Requirement. Draco and his fellow Death Eater students were searching for the diadem horcrux. This was one of the last one's and Nagini and Harry were left. They held their wands out precariously, not knowing who or what they may encounter in the Room of Requirement.  
"Expelliarmus!" Hermione came from around the corner, disarming Draco and his fellow friends. _So witty, she was._

Blaise's wand began casting out random fire, setting books and other pieces of furniture alight. Hermione ran, searching for the diadem - until Weaslebee came running around from the corner, screaming about a firey snake chasing him. Which happened to actually be chasing Ron.  
Draco began climbing several chairs and tables that were stacked precariously on top of one another. The fire grew larger and the one Slytherin was engulfed by the orange flames. He began crying and climbing higher and higher, his foot slipped and he nearly fell off the side of the mountain of junk, but he managed to balance himself once more.  
"Draco! Take my hand!" Granger could actually fly a broomstick! She grabbed him and he swung around onto the broom, securing his hands around her waist. They flames chased them closely, a large flame arose in front of them.  
"Aguamenti!" she cast, the water emulsifying the flame.  
They flew out of the Room of Requirement and rolled across the rubble-hallway. Hermione landing on-top of Draco, she glared at him and left his side.

Little did the "Three Musketeers" know, was that Draco and Blaise followed them and tracked them down. This was about a week after the war where the scene morphed to Hermione sleeping peacefully in her tent.  
"Common Draco, don't be a prat!" he hissed into his ear. _I couldn't._  
Draco couldn't do it, the flood sprung in his stormy eyes. Hermione opened hers, groggy and confused.  
"Draco?" she gasped as the wand was pointed at her. He couldn't assassinate her. The memory faded back to the mist and black liquid appeared.


	15. Obliviate

**Authors Note:**

 **Thank you to** **TheFoxesWife ,** **xxkimberlysalvatorexx and** **Tiannaskyee. I do see you guys ;) Thank you to everyone who has read this far! Very close to the ending now which saddens me deeply! I find Dramione a very intimate FanFiction and one that should of happened in Harry Potter but then we wouldn't be here! Anyway, brace for a deep chapter of Hermione's goodbye to Draco! Thank you again!**

 **Bonnie x**

 **PS: please review!**

* * *

 **Obliviate**

The memory merged to where Hermione did something rather extreme. She had come to terms with Draco Malfoy being to deadly to remember her or their relationship. It tore her heart into a million pieces, scattering them across the ocean - each piece floating into a different direction. Hermione had decided to write a note for Draco and leave it in his pocket, she wouldn't sign her name but she would let him know everything. Draco felt his pocket whilst in the memory, there was the letter that he had read through millions of times. He watched as she stood there staring at him, he never knew she was actually there.

 _My Dearest Malfoy_  
 _It has come to a point where I can no longer bare this heartbreak. I can't carry on watching you try to follow orders and fight your true feelings. You will never remember who I am, you will never remember the first time you mocked me or the first time we kissed. I will not exist in your life as a relationship. As I write this, my eyes are filled with tears, it's more like the ocean in them right now. I will always cherish you and our memories. It saddens me to say that you won't be able to. I wanted to spend my entire life with you and look passed all of our problems and troubles but I cannot._  
 _I believe death is only a closes and another opens. If I were to imagine heaven, I would imagine a door opening. And I will be waiting for you on the other side._  
 _I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Hermione had apparated into Borgin and Burkes where Draco stood, tracing his hand over the Vanishing Cabinet. She tucked the note into his robe which lay on the table and faced the love of her life. Hermione held out her wand shakily, tears flooding her rosy cheeks.  
"Obliviate."


	16. I Know You From Somewhere

**Authors Note:**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you didn't get too sad in the last chapter... I was going to end the book there but then Draco's deed won't be fulfilled and blablabla. I won't spill out too much but I think the story has about 2 chapters left. I will do my best to lengthen them as much as possible! I am actually writing my story off of my fan video I made, so the order of the chapters is the order of the video! If you would like to see the trailer for the book (which I highly suggest you do!) go to YouTube and type "Dramione - One Day FanFiction Trailer"**

 **By the way, that was not the video I based the story off of! If you have any questions or confusions with Draco watching his memories feel free to message me. Once again, thank you SO much for reading this far!**

 **Bonnie x**

 **PS: I know the Obliviate spell is supposed to wipe your memory clean but Draco manages to remember, as if fate had him remember ;)**

* * *

 **I Know You From Somewhere**

Draco's memory morphed to where he had found the note. He leaned casually against the wall and watched himself check his pockets of his robe. Malfoy slowly pulled out the piece of paper and read it once. He then sat down next to the fireplace and read it again and again and again. Burrowing his head in his hands, he tried to think of who the note was from however, he had no clue. _She actually wiped my memory clean, well done Granger!_

The whole ministry had fallen and Voldemort was in charge. This was to Draco's advantage, as now, he wouldn't be wanted or sent to Azkaban for attempt of murder. As he walked through London, he entered a hotel. He was not sure at the time, why he did, but something told him to. Almost like fate had said so. As he stood at the top of the grand staircase, a picture-perfect brunette girl had turned around and met his metallic eyes. She was in a blue gown, covered in diamonds, crimson lips and her curls bounced of her shoulders. Draco watched himself as he curiously looked at the girl.

"I know her from somewhere..." he whispered to himself. _Darn right you do_.

When they made eye contact, she did not let her eyes fall, her body stiffened. Draco closed his eyes and the girl appeared in his head, in Hogwarts robes, laughing cheerily at him and sitting with him at lunch. He just couldn't put a name to her.

The girl turned back around and carried on walking down the stairs, graceful as ever.

The memory faded through black and blue spirals and appeared in the Malfoy Manor where Voldemort and the Death Eaters sat.

"Draco, boy." Voldemort snapped, he noticed his puzzled look, "What are you day dreaming about? Is it about Ms. Granger?"

"Ms. Granger?" he replied, a confused tone. Voldemort laughed and then gave him a serious stare down. _There we go, let him have it Voldie._

"Yes, your lover? Do not play with me boy. Have you executed her yet? I need Potter."

"My lover? Executed? I am sorry my Lord, I do not know..." Draco trailed off confused by the name.

"Sweet Salazar. My Lord, she's taken away his memory!" Nacrissa exclaimed, awing at her son.

"Huh, funny that. My fellow friends, we are returning to Hogwarts." Voldemort beamed, Bellatrix cackled and the Death Eaters began to apparate.


	17. Recollection and Mistrust

**Authors Note:**

 **Thank you all for reading! Nearly at the end of the book, I know... It's sad. Voldemort instructs Draco to return back to Hogwarts to "help" with all the devastation. Here, he will locate Harry and re-meet Hermione! Here we go, enjoy!**

 **Bonnie x**

 **PS: thank you again for reading!**

* * *

 **Recollection and Mistrust**

Draco's memory plopped him back at Hogwarts where he was instructed by Voldemort to "help". Here, he would locate Potter and bring him back to Voldemort. As Draco followed himself through the hallways, the sight was rather devastating. Draco's knot in his stomach formed tighter as he watched the memory. Dead students lay on the ground, strange mystical creatures ran abroad, blood stained the floor, rubble crumbled beneath his feet and the people of Hogwarts were in shock. In the one corner lay Lupin and his wife, in another lay one of Weaslebee's brother with his twin shrieking with heartbreak. Even though Draco despised the Weasley's, he felt awful that Fred Weasley had been murdered.

Draco paced through the foyer until he arrived at the staircases, there sat the girl he saw in London.

"Draco." she looked at him, tears in his eyes.

"Hey, Hermione! Glad to see you okay!" a student passed by and hit Draco with a sudden surge of powerful memories. They day he met her, the first day he kissed her, the day they fought, the Yule Ball, the day she sat with him in the hospital ward, the day she accidentally stunned him too hard, the day he gave her the locket that sat around her neck gracefully, the day his parents found out, the day they broke up and the day Voldemort ordered Draco to murder her.

"Hermione," the words spilled from his mouth, he could not believe it. All of his memories rushed back in his head and there she sat, beaten up and bruised.

"How did you..." she began quietly.

"When I found your note, here it is actually," he pulled it out his pocket and showed her, "and when I saw you in London, I felt like I knew you. Then I was asked where you were and well basically a minute ago, I was smacked with every single memory." Draco wasn't mad, he knew why she did it. Hermione had to protect herself. _Clever girl._

She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close and muzzled his lips in her messy hair.

"Hermione, get away from him!" _Potter._

"He isn't harmful, calm down." she stated reluctantly.

"Oh really? Well mummy and daddy are waiting outside with the rest of the family!" Potter shouted and pointed. They had arrived. Hermione shot him a horrified look and took out her wand.

"Get out!' she shrieked and ushered him to the door. Outside stood nearly one hundred Death Eaters.

They began chasing Harry, Draco knew he shouldn't follow and sat on the rubble. Hermione was screaming after Ron to come and help her. He held her back, they were no match for that many Death Eaters.

The memory swapped to the Death Eaters returning with Voldemort and Hagrid.

"Harry Potter, is dead!" Voldemort exclaimed. Hagrid held Harry's lifeless body, Ginny shrieked swore them. Voldemort went on about Harry, asking who will protect Hogwarts.

"Now! Who would like to join us? I recommend you do because if you don't," Voldemort said in a sing-song tone, "You will all die."

"Draco," Lucius began and gestured for him to come forward and join the Death Eaters.

"Draco sweetie, come." Nacrissa said loud enough for him to hear.

Draco peered around, made eye contact with Voldemort and gazed at Hermione. She began weeping and begging him to stay, he forced a smile at her, touched his neck where her locket would lie and crossed the courtyard towards Voldemort. Voldemort gave him a hug, paralyzing Draco. Nacrissa held her son close to herself and patted his back. The Malfoy's were reunited.

Neville stepped forward, making the crowd laugh. Nagini curled up into a ball next to Voldemort. _You can feel you are becoming weak._

As Neville gave a speech about Harry, an amazing thing happened. Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and began to duel Voldemort. Death Eaters charged for students, hungry for death. Nacrissa motioned for her family to leave but Lucius was anxious not to leave.

"Draco, you need to live up to your name! You already have shown failure! We need you to finish your duties and execute Ms. Granger. She and her Weasle are very strong and if they get Nagini, Voldemort will die. Do you understand what will happen then? We will become nothing. We will all be sent to Azkaban!" Lucius explained carefully, basically threatening his son. _Would you do that to mother? You are so obsessed with power and status._

At that point, Draco had realized, in order to save his family and to save Voldemort he would have to get rid of Ron and Hermione as they know about the Horcruxes. As he entered the castle, to seek them, he watched as Bellatrix was shattered into tiny speckles by Molly Weasley. _Thank Merlin for that._

Draco jogged to the Chamber of Secrets where one of the three remaining Horcruxes remained - the Hufflepuff cup. In order for it to be destroyed they would have to stab it with the basilisks fang. He watched as the water rose and Hermione and Ron came running out.

"Hermione! There you are! Quickly come with me, I know where Nagini is!" Ron eyed him out and nodded, Hermione took Draco's hand and they ran for the top floor. _You completely lied to her, Nagini was on the first floor._

"Well where is it?" Weaslebee question and Draco cast the Crucio spell on him, making him fall to the ground.

"Ron!" she shrieked and cried.


	18. I Love You

**Authors Note:**

 **The Final chapter! I am deeply saddened by this actually, rather horrible. I will post an epilogue of what becomes of Draco Malfoy! THANK YOU FOR READING! It means SO much to me! Much love!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **I Love You**

"How... Why..." Hermione's tears trailed off and her words got lost her weeping. _I am so sorry._

"I am sorry Hermione. I have to do this." the water rose in his eyes as he lifted his wand to face her angelic face.

"Why? After everything we have been through! I love you, Draco! Is it because of Ron?" Hermione demanded, daring to step forward.

"I was chosen!" He lifted his sleeve and revealed his Dark Mark to her once more.

"That's nothing!" she pleaded and shouted at him. Each word piercing Draco like a jagged knife in his heart. As he watched the memory, he had to hold the wall. He had become so light-headed and sick. The same emotions ran through his body, every word piercing another part of his body.

"Don't you understand? I have to do this!" the understanding tears filled her dark chocolate eyes, "I have to kill you, or he's gonna kill me and my family. I can't afford to have them hurt!"

"I understand Draco, I would do the same thing..." her body began to shake uncontrollably, Draco watching the memory, began crying hysterically - he wished it was just a nightmare.

"Never forget that note. I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy." was her last words.

"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione's body sucked the light in, her painful scream pierced his ears. She fell to the earth and landed in a clump. Her eyes slightly open, the word _Mudblood_ still engraved in her arm. As if she was staring at the scar, one last tear fell from Hermione Jean Granger. Draco stood there, frozen in place. He ran towards her and cradled her lifeless body in his arms, shrieking and crying into her hair.

"Why, God? Why? Why did I do this?" he screamed. People began to gather, witnessing a lover holding his everything in his arms. Ginny came running in screaming and collapsing. Ron lay still, staring at Hermione. Harry's face rose from the crowd, he had killed Voldemort. Neville had destroyed the last Horcrux, Nagini. And there stood Harry Potter, watching Draco Malfoy's heart break into millions of pieces. The pain was excruciating, it felt as if someone was tearing the skin of his heart. A tear fell from Nacrissa's cheek and Lucius left the room. People began leaving the room, trying to find their beloved ones.

Draco Malfoy was with Hermione Granger in his arms, spewing all of his tears and apologies on her. He took the locket he gave her into his hands and put it into his pocket. The memory slowly faded to black and blue.

* * *

Draco Malfoy gasped for air. His face was drenched in his memories and tears. He fell to the ground screaming with anger and heartbreak. She was gone.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Draco Malfoy sat in the sand. His feet being engulfed by the minute particles, the water arising to his ankles. This was his last day as a free man. He gazed upon the calming ocean. The sun's rays pierced his skin, and gently began to disappear in the horizon. He noticed the birds fly across to vast waters. If only he could be like that. Next to Draco on his right, lay the newspaper with his face and Hermione's as the front page. Around his neck, was Hermione's locket, which he refused to remove. Crinkled in his pale hand was the letter she had written to him. He read it once more,

 _My Dearest Malfoy_  
 _It has come to a point where I can no longer bare this heartbreak. I can't carry on watching you try to follow orders and fight your true feelings. You will never remember who I am, you will never remember the first time you mocked me or the first time we kissed. I will not exist in your life as a relationship. As I write this, my eyes are filled with tears, it's more like the ocean in them right now. I will always cherish you and our memories. It saddens me to say that you won't be able to. I wanted to spend my entire life with you and look passed all of our problems and troubles but I cannot._  
 _I believe death is only a closes and another opens. If I were to imagine heaven, I would imagine a door opening. And I will be waiting for you on the other side._  
 _I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Slowly, he rose to his feet. He began to walk into the ocean, one step after another until the water engulfed his neck. The amount of tears he had lost, would form the ocean and that was where he belonged. With one last breath, one last look at the land and one last look at the sunset, his head was underwater.  
 _I hope to see you on the other side, I love you Hermione Jean Granger._


	20. SEQUEL: ANOTHER LIFE

This is the sequel to One Day! Please head on over to Another Life, this is the prologue and I am in the progress of writing it. Plot: It's more reincarnation and lives and souls being intertwined, so when Draco meets Hermione he feels a connection to her and he cannot figure out why. Please read it and let me know what you think! And THANK YOU to the reviewers, private messengers, followers and favorites!

Bonnie x

* * *

 **Prologue**

Hermione Granger sat anxiously as she waited for Durmstrang's school to make their entrance to boast for the Tri-Wizard tournament. The Great Hall doors slammed open with a loud thud, everyone's attention centred on their presentation. They marched in fiercely, with long sticks hitting the ground, creating a catchy tune. Hermione was captivated in their performance, as well was the other girls who attended Hogwarts. She particularly noticed a tall, white blonde haired boy. He was proud, fierce, courageous and very intimidating. His creamy skin glowed in the golden candle-lit light, his arms exposing his veins which popped out his arms.  
they began marching down the aisle, Hermione met the boy's hurricane-like eyes. The grey bounced off the light with drops of royal blue shooting across his iris. His eyes burned like fire, she blushed and tucked her thick bushy hair behind her ear.

Hermione sat quietly on the bench in the room where the cup had been placed, here you would throw your name written on a piece of paper, into the blue flames. However, Dumbledore had drawn a Age Ring which specifies a specific age may only pass. Hermione was consumed in her wizarding book, until the tall blonde boy entered the room. He stood, leaning against the stone wall watching Hermione. He was infatuated with her, Draco thought she was stunning. He noticed the other Hogwarts girls too, but they were all the same. Victor Krum entered his name into the cup and exited the room. Draco smirked at Hermione and following Krum.

Draco Malfoy stood dumbfounded at the pure beauty of his friends date. He hadn't plucked up the courage to ask Hermione Granger to the Yule Ball however, his friend, Victor Krum had. She had agreed reluctantly, although "The Boy Who Lived" and his redheaded friended disagreed strongly about her attending the ball with a Durmstrang. Hermione peeped around the corner and slowly began to take graceful steps down the staircase.  
She was dressed in an exquisite pink gown that fitted her tightly on the top and cascaded in waves towards her ankles. Her hair was neatly done up with elegant makeup, she smiled wryly at Draco and walked towards Victor Krum. He had never gotten the opportunity to greet her or even ask her name, he had discovered all the details by Krum.  
Draco could not help but feel as if they had met, he felt connected to this beautiful creature which gracefully swooped across the room. Why do I know you?  
Draco stood talking to Victor as he waited for Hermione, who had gone to freshen up and grab refreshments.  
"Hermione, I want you to meet my great friend, Draco Malfoy." Victor announced in his thick Russian accent, Hermione met Draco's gaze.  
"Nice to meet you, Draco. Have we met?" she glanced at him up and down with a tingle of a smile spreading across her plump, rosy lips.  
"I don't think so, you seem very familiar though." Her eyes twisted with confusion and then her teeth were exposed with a beautiful smile.  
"Shall we dance?" Victor took hold of her waist and she nodded, waving goodbye to Draco – the first and last time they spoke. 


End file.
